


So How Did You Two Meet Each Other?

by Noella7819



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: M/M, Tons of headcanons, a fish goes free and inseminates some fish eggs and thats the reason i didnt put a rating, depiction of fighting, larry is kinda mean, misleading petunia, somewhat based on Phil Vischer's Biography and Mike irl, this is mostly serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella7819/pseuds/Noella7819
Summary: Sometimes, two people meet each other at the same time, but sometimes, the perception of when and how you met the best person in your life can be skewed because your memories are totally fallible. This is mostly meant to be romantic but I guess its kinda vague. This is mostly serious fanfic and not a parody though.





	1. When Bob Met Larry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an example of my fave trope on how a pairing met and I'm very happy about using this on the Hosts. Kids can be really mean

You can safely say Bob just had the worst day of his life. Grandpa Bob says vegetables live for so many days, there is always going to be days that are worse than this one you are experiencing today, things are always going to be better, and you would look back at the so-called "worst day of my life" and laugh about them. But Bob thinks grandpa is sometimes wrong, even if Bob is only eight-years-old and grandpa is fifty-eight-years-old. This is, undoubtedly, the worst day of his life, Bob thought as he is sent to his room, grounded.  


\-----------------------------------  


This morning a really big and shiny car drove into their ranch. Bob watched from his room as the entire family of six got out of their car. They had four boys! The biggest one was so tall! And the littlest one could barely walk! They had really good clothes on, very different from what Bob and his family wear on a daily basis. The dad of the family was talking to his own dad, and Bob could make out words like how "Mr. Nezzer sold his flower garden", how they "couldn't spend their yearly time with him" and how the Mr. Nezzer "bought a ranch but its still under construction so they couldn't spend time with him" but they "still are curious about spending time on a ranch" and how they "found you guys" and they decided to " spend our vacation here".  


Huh.  


When they were talking their boys were minding their own business. The biggest one was... standing around, the one with the glasses had his nose in a book, and the smallest one was doing some toddler walks.  


But the other one--- he was walking around excitedly, looking at his surroundings curiously, all with a BIG smile on his face, showing his buck tooth fearlessly. He looked like he was around his age too. Bob kinda liked the kid.  


Of course, what happened next destroyed that liking.  


"Bob?" his mother called for him from under the stairs, "It's time for breakfast!"  


\-----------------------------------  


His dad got out the folding table they used when there was a family gathering to let the family of six sit with them. Bob sat next to the kid.  


"Hi, my name is Bob, what's yours?" Bob greeted the kid kinda nervously.  


The kid turned his head towards him and said, "Larry." Then turned back to eat his food.  


A little rebuffed by the unenthusiastic response, Bob felt a little defeat until his dad chimed in. "Bob, Larry here is just one year younger than you! Would you like to show Larry around the ranch?"  


Of course, Bob would love to!  


\-----------------------------------  


"---This here is our river!"  


Of course, it was just a small creek, but it was so beautiful and clear. You could see round pebbles in the river bank. During summer you could just dip your feet in and feel the coolness. Most importantly, fish love to swim here, so this has become Bob's personal fishing spot.  


"What are you doing?" Larry asked as Bob took off his shoes and rolled his pant legs up.  


"You'll see." Bob was going to catch a fish barehanded. In fact, one particularly big one was swimming down the river now.  


Bob bent his back, raised his arms up to the right position, aaaaaaaaannnddddd-  


"GOTCHA!"  


Bob held the fish in the air as high as he could. The fish struggled against Bob's hold, but even if Bob was a child and the fish was a strong fish packed with muscle power, he couldn't break free from Bob's grasp. He could not breathe in an atmosphere of only air. Could this be? Could this be the end of the stallion fish? If only he had more luck, just a little more luck---  


\---and that luck's name was Larry, as he cried "WOW!" in excitement and ran towards Bob, "Let me hold it!" He yelled as he ran into the river bed.  


Larry tripped on a large rock.  


His slightly taller body slammed on Bob, and both landed face first into the stream. The fish broke free! Free at last to swim freely and inseminate more fish eggs to pass down his DNA! If the fish could tell his kids and grandkids about the tale, his grandkids would be bored and his kids would be like "Ah, dad's at it again." but this story is about Bob and Larry so we better get back to them.  


"What was that for?!" Bob frantically wiped the water off his face as Larry squeezed his shirt dry. "I said I was sorry!" Larry yelled in defeat.  


"That could have been the biggest fish I ever caught."  


"OH YEAH?" Larry's brown eyes shined in spite, "I BET IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY CATCH SMALL FISH!"  


"---!!!" Bob's expression changed visibly, but he didn't do anything. He wasn't going to stoop down to the level of a seven-year-old.  


\---------------------------------  


The berry bushes were located just by the outskirts of the forest. The sweet berries were always a great snack. You'll have to look at them carefully though, some of the berries may be poisonous.  


Larry, who just tasted his first wild raspberry, was way too excited about this activity. He already had an armful of berries and he was running towards Bob, some berries falling to the ground as he ran.  


"Hey Bob!" he yelled excitedly. "Look at these berries I picked!"  


Bob looked at the berries in Larry's arms. He squinted, "Did you eat these berries?"  


Larry's expression dropped a bit, but still cheerful, asked, "No, why?"  


"...Those berries are poisonous."  


"...You're kidding."  


"No, I'm not. You should glad you didn't pick the poison oak berries though, they'll give you a rash."  


Larry's face was red with disappointment and anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"  


Bob shrugged. "You were the one who ran out of my range of sight."  


Berry picking wasn't turning out to be so fun, and the sun was going down, so Bob decided to end the activity and proceed to the next one.  


\------------------------  


As the sun went down, the children of the village started to gather near the tree near the houses. This is Bob's favorite time of the day, as he got to tell the kids stories. Today he was going to tell his favorite story.  


Storytelling made Bob feel really good. Acting out these stories were also great too. In this favorite story of his, he got to be the intrepid explorer Bear Pepper Grills, who can survive even in the harshest climates.  


In the last part of the story, Bear just defeated his greatest foe, the evil Doctor Melon. Foiled, the Doctor makes a hasty escape.  


"You may have defeated me this time, Bear," Bob put on his harshest voice and trembled as if he were a sickly cripple. "But you won't be able to defeat... THE APEZILLA!"  


Bob took a heroic stance, took on a heroic and confident voice, "You are getting worse at naming your 'inventions', good Doctor!"  


Bob stomped on the ground, making a few smokey clouds of dust and dirt, drummed on his chest, and yelled, "RAWR, RAWR!"  


Everyone was amazed by the performance!  


"HA HA! HE'S A GORILLA!"  


Larry shouted with his squeaky voice and started laughing. "BOB IS A STUPID GORILLA!" Larry continued to point and laugh at Bob. The other kids started following.  


"BUT WAIT! THAT WAS EXACTLY MY INTENTION! IT’S ACTING!"  


"You WANTED to be a gorilla?"  


Larry cleverly stirred the laughter of the crowd. Everyone was laughing at poor Bob.  


By this time, Bob had decided that he had enough of this kid. Bob's mind went blank as he approached Larry in the crowd of children who were laughing at him.  


Bob tackled Larry to the ground.  


Larry was started for a moment but soon started fighting back. The two were rolling on the ground, giving each other knuckle sandwiches and bruises, not even noticing the exact actions the other children were taking.  


They fought until Bob's dad came and pulled the two children apart.  


\------------------------------------------------------  


Nevertheless, it was a disaster. Bob's parents did their best to apologize to Larry and his family, but Larry thrashed and cried and begged to leave right now. Anyways Larry's family vacation is ruined and Larry got into his family car crying, with his face red and bruises on his arms.  


As soon as the family drove away, Bob was grounded. Bob's weekend is ruined as well, only because of Larry.  


What a jerk. Bob swore that he would never be close with people like that as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an example of my fave trope on how a pairing met and I'm very happy about using this on the Hosts. Kids can be really mean


	2. When Larry Met Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia is just a decoy here I guess. No petunilarry here at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone overboard with the "mean Larry" thing. I headcanon that Larry is really nice but can be mean if he wants to.  
> Most of this story is based on a snippet in Phil V.'s book.

Larry really loves this particular restaurant. It was just… perfect. The location was perfect- just a few miles from where Larry usually exercises, you could see the hill, the sparse trees, and birds chirping and flying through them, and even the sunset at times- the milkshakes were perfect- Larry absolutely loves their chocolate milkshakes- and their music choice was perfect- on top of that, the volume is perfect too, both for talking with his friend and for just relaxing.

You could see the sun setting outside the wide window panes right now, tinting everything in sight a beautiful golden glow. Larry could barely conceal his excitement as he kept watch on the revolving doors of the restaurant, as the customers rolled in one by one.

Finally, a familiar rhubarb set in. She was a tall one, with her loosely braided orange hair basked in the golden glow. With that, Larry happily yelled: "PETUNIA!”

"Sorry I’m late,” Petunia sat down on the chair before Larry, ”You know how my art history professor goes- ”

How could Larry be angry at his best friend? The point is, this is not Petunia’s fault at all.

They ordered the usual. Larry’s chocolate milkshake and Petunia’s mint milkshake. 

And then they just chatted. They both shared how their classes went and Petunia showed Larry some garments she designed and went on and on excitedly about how their next assignment was about designing show costumes. Larry told her about how his class went on a field trip to a pediatric hospital and how he made all the kids there smile. The milkshake glasses went emptier and emptier as they chatted.

Finally, the conversations went to a halt, even if both Larry and Petunia were very excitable individuals.

The milkshake glasses were completely empty.

"So,”

Petunia broke the not quite awkward silence,

"...Have you ever… thought about marriage? ”

Marriage?

"...My parents are… bugging me to… you know.”

Larry’s parents were bugging him about marriage too, ever since they met Petunia on that camping trip.

Petunia knits her eyebrows together a bit.

Petunia is his best friend. She is a very talented individual, and Larry likes and admires her a lot. If Petunia was to be the one person he would spend his whole life with, to build a family with, Larry would not be complaining.

Petunia crosses her arms, places them on the table and lowers her head.

However, Larry knows that there should be some thing that is felt between them mutually for a good marriage, but he is very sure that he is not feeling this thing for Petunia. Silly as he may seem, Larry knows that Petunia isn’t feeling the thing towards him either, and Larry is not bothered by this at all. 

Larry lowers his head a bit too.

Suddenly, something hit his back from behind.

"Ouch!”

Larry calls out, turns his head back and saw a short red-headed man reading a book. The man only just realized he kicked Larry from behind, and glanced up from his round glasses, without even lifting his head from his book.

A devilish grin crept on Larry’s face.

"It's pretty impressive you managed to prop up your feet… with those short legs of yours.”

"Oof, nice burn.” Said the man, whom Larry later knew as Bob.

Larry chuckled. "I’m not sure complimenting on someone who just burned you is a good thing to do.”

"Welp,” shrugged the man, "I just appreciate some good old sarcasm.”

"Pffft-”

Something clicked.


End file.
